


Ezri and Kor

by TheAndorianMiningConsortium



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 15:57:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2197887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAndorianMiningConsortium/pseuds/TheAndorianMiningConsortium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Ezri gets used to having her new Dax symbiont, she reminiscences with her old friend Kor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ezri and Kor

The usual hustle and bustle of noise filled the room. The air was filled with the scent of ale and liquor and a particularly fragrant lacing of stale BO, the latter of which was, _thankfully_ , all but overpowered by the smells of baking bread and buttery garlic toast, and the sound of the Dabo Wheel gently whirling (only a few people playing today) provided a suitable backdrops. Quark's. The place never changed.

Sipping quietly on a mug of tea, Ezri listened to the tales of her companion. In fact, though they'd been sitting here for all of twenty minutes, she felt like she'd been doing nothing _but_ listen to his tales for hours on end. Not that she particularly minded. Kor had a fondness for telling stories of the past, and since Dax had lived through the times he now told of, it gave her a certain wave of nostalgia. Comfortable... but at the same time, just a little sad. For whilst she might have had the body of a young twenty-something-year-old... sometimes she would inexplicably find herself pining for days gone by.

"And then!" Kor bellowed, holding his hand up high above his head and making a complicated gesture with all of his fingers... the exact meaning of which escaped Ezri completely, "I ripped out his heart, and showed it to him! Aha! That fool soon learned not to trouble me with his threats any more!"

Of course not, thought Ezri, because he was dead. Torn between answering such and laughing along with him, she found herself in conflict yet again. On the one hand, she had fought by Kor's side as Curzon Dax, and understood exactly what he was talking about. Passion, and honour, and all those Klingon things. On the other hand... it was barbaric. This joy over taking the life of another and then going on to brag about it was more than a little repulsive.

Just one of the many things she'd had to try to get used to since being joined.

"Ahh," Kor went on, parking his posterior back down on the chair. His face soured at his rear end sunk into the soft cushion - he would have much preferred a hard surface to sit upon - but he didn't bother to comment on it. "But enough about me! Tell me Jadzia," he patted her arm, "how are you finding this new er, this... er..." his brow furrowed as he sought for the right word, and then his eyes lit up. "Joining! Ha haa!" he punched the table, pleased with himself for actually remembering what he was talking about.

Ezri rolled her eyes and gave a little sigh. _He'd actually forgotten her name._ She didn't bother to comment on it... Kor was growing more and more forgetful in his old age, and the last thing she wanted to do was upset her old friend by pointing it out.

"It's been... difficult," she admitted. "I mean, I actually had a life already, before I was joined. And now I have all these other lives inside of me. Sometimes I get so confused... it's like I can't remember who I am." The words seemed to spill out of her mouth in some kind of highly disorganised mess, far faster than she could control them, and she grew self conscious. She glanced at the table, embarrassed at herself. "That probably sounds silly."

"Maybe a bit," Kor agreed, but there was no malice in his smile. "It's always hard to deal with the changes life throws at us, eh? And getting the, whatsitcalled? Silly-butt. Getting _that_ must be one of the biggest changes your species has to deal with."

She couldn't help laughing at his mispronunciation. "It's called a symbiont," she corrected, smiling. "And... yes... you're right. You know, this morning when I woke up, I actually spent the first twenty minutes wondering where my penis had gone--" she let out a sudden gasp. She'd let her mouth run on ahead of her again, and caught herself too late... and now she'd embarrassed herself in front of Kor. She cringed a little.

Kor threw back his head and roared with laughter. For a moment, Ezri was mortified... but then his hand curled into a fist and she found herself pummelled by a hearty thump on the back. She hadn't meant it to be a joke, but Kor thought she was being funny on purpose, and appreciated the joke. She cracked a smile. Somehow, despite the back that his friendly punch had almost pushed her face right into the table... that actually made her feel a little better.

"Ahhh, that's the Dax I remember!" he said. "Do you remember the time Kang and Koloth and Curzon and me climbed to the top of the mountain, and fought a thousand warriors?"

Ezri thought about it, her brow creasing as she tried to recall. "If it's the same time I remember-" she began, and then stopped. _It wasn't a mountain_ , she wanted to say. _It was just a hill... and there wasn't a thousand warriors... it was more like ten or fifteen._ But she shut her mouth quickly, remembering just in time, just how much Kor loved to embellish his stories... and just how little he loved to have someone point out the inaccuracies of those stories.

Kor filled the silence with his own comment. "It was a marvellous day!"

Ezri nodded. "I suppose it was," she tried to agree. The memories of all those dead bodies coming back to her... Curzon's sense of excitement as the blood splattered against his tunic, the wind carrying the scent of the corpses across the land... to be honest with herself, she had a hard time not throwing up.

"You suppose?" cried Kor. "YOU SUPPOSE?! Oh, come now, Jazdia!" he swatted at her playfully. "Modesty is unbecoming of a warrior! Now, where is that young boy that lives around here. Worf! I saw him walk in a few moments ago, erm, by that door over there," he waved a hand casually in the direction of the door.

Turning her head, Ezri located Worf and gestured for him to join them. He was hardly a _young boy_ , she thought... but then again... seeing her former husband through the eyes of someone that could remember living more lifetimes than she could always successfully count... she had to admit, she saw him now in something of a different light. Like everyone else here, he was just a child to her, too... Hell. Even Kor was little more than a child, by her perspective...

Well, he was and he wasn't. She was actually younger than him, she reminded herself, and whilst she could _remember_ having lived for centuries, she hadn't actually lived those centuries _herself._ It was all so confusing... sometimes it could give her a real headache.

She got to her feet just as Worf came over, relieved to palm Kor off on someone else. Not that she didn't enjoy his company... after all, he _was_ one of her oldest living friends. But some things they had once shared, were long gone now. The lust for blood and battle that Kor held so dear being one of those things. It made it a little bit awkward... moreso than she'd anticipated.

"I'm supposed to be on duty," Ezri excused herself. "Perhaps I'll see you here after my shift."

"OH!" cried Kor. "Definitely! Me and Worf will be drinking bloodwine long into the night, won't me, my friend? Er, waiter!" he rapped the palm of his hand on the table, eight times in quick succession. "Bloodwine!! Make it fast!!"

Hiding a smile, Ezri slipped off. Despite her troubles, it had been good to see him again. He was the same old Kor he had always been. She just wished that, sometimes, she could be just the same old Dax. Or the same old Ezri. Being one or the other would be alright, but being both was a nightmare. With time, she would work it all out.


End file.
